Death in the Underworld
by elphyandfiyero
Summary: Just a one-shot of a crossover I did for one of my English classes in college. Thought I might share -


I have seen many things in my travels throughout the years; life, death, chaos, destruction. However, one thing is never far from my mind. The infamous book thief. _My_ book thief, Liesel Meminger. I carried her soul home decades ago but I still remember how light and soft her soul was to carry. We must have stayed on those footsteps for hours, just reading her book.

I stared down at the mother and child floating in my hands. Their souls as fragile as a simple vase. When I had arrived at the crash site, the mother welcomed me as few very do, as the book thief had done so long ago. The child, so young, just cradled in my arms.

In an instant, our journey took us to _DOA Recording Studios_. One of the current entrances to the Underworld, my place of employment. The mother stared up at the sign as they all had, wondering where I had taken them. Of course, as a mortal, she saw only what the Mist allowed her to see.

This was the part where I usually left the souls to wander into the Underworld where eternity waited to greet them. This occasion, however, was different. I watched and remembered the day I brought Liesel to these steps, her own book in hand. I often wondered what became of her after all. Working for the Lord of the Underworld, I had always known, but to understand how she viewed the Underworld was always a mystery.

The lobbyist, Charon, waved me to enter, which was strange. I hardly had ever spoken to the man. Only a wave or a motion of recognition. I followed after the woman and child. Charon had already seated them in the corner as they awaited their judgment.

"Death, old friend," he beamed, "how are you?" An odd question for someone who was bound to be the Lord of the Underworld's delivery boy for the remainder of the time.

"Swell," I merely stated, "what do you want?"

"Now, that's not how you should treat a fellow employee and friend," Charon gestured with his arms out as if it was clearly obvious.

"Apologies," I uttered, though I didn't really mean it.

"Right. Well, the Master would like to see you." He walked around his desk and gestured for me to follow. It wasn't usual for the Lord of the Underworld to summon. I had only seen Hades, perhaps, once when he started to rule the Underworld. It was important for all gods to know who was bringing the souls into their domain.

I followed Charon into an elevator full of souls. I remembered bringing each one to the doors of the Underworld. It was a strange experience to actually travel down with them.

The elevator turned boat slid gently onto the dark black sand. I followed the rest of the souls out. "Feel free to swing by for a chat sometime," Charon waved but I gave no response.

Cerberus watched my every movement, not sure what to expect of me. After all, I was neither a living being nor a soul. I merely existed. When I had first arrived in the Underworld, Cerberus was just a pup. Now fully grown, I didn't expect him to recognize me.

"The Master is waiting for you," a fury fluttered to my side. Furies were odd looking creatures no matter how many times I saw them. I gave a simple nod and followed the creature to her Master's lair.

Hades paced back and forth in his throne room. It wasn't like the Lord of the Underworld to pace. I had heard of Persephone, his wife, having the ability to settle his worries. However, with the warmth of the sun, I knew her time was not meant to be here.

"Master," bowed the fury, "I have brought the Deliverer." Delivery boy indeed. Hades stopped pacing and stared at me as if contemplating his every word. I could sense his aura of power. It was similar to that of Lord Anubis and Lady Hel. The only two other death gods I actually served.

"Leave us," was all he spoke to the fury before turning to me. The fury bowed and fluttered away back into the dark cavern. "Come with me," he stated. I was lead down many halls and into many shadows before stopping in front of a giant room full of many human souls. Each soul I remembered pulling from their bodies. Some soldiers, others widows, children, family, enemies of war. They wailed, cried, and screamed for anything to come but there was just silence. It was as if watching all my hard work turned into a trophy room. This could only be one place.

"The Fields of Asphodel," I stated. Hades nodded in confirmation.

"As you may recall, every soul you have ever brought is here. Well," he shrugged, "a good percentage of them. Since the growth of the population, along with the many deaths, we were forced to expand into districts."

I recalled the importance, "So what of this district?"

The Lord of the Underworld pointed to a small patch of obsidian trees. At first, I saw nothing but the souls I had delivered, until one stood out.

"The book thief," I observed. It felt like a century since last I carried her soul here.

"Yes," Hades confirmed. "Liesel Meminger has caught the attention of many. A few souls and even some of my followers seem to enjoy her company." Liesel turned another page of her book, I couldn't hear the words she read nor did I believe the words were still on those pages. Still, I knew what story she read since the moment I returned the book to her. Her own. A small group of souls had already begun to form a circle around her in order to listen to her tale.

Lord Hades continued, "Even Persephone has been known to listen to the words of the book thief." Although I was glad to see her again, I still wondered why my presence was summoned. None of the other gods had ever summoned me. I barely saw any other 'employee' other than those who worked at each entrance to their own Underworld.

Lord Hades brought me out of thought. "I, myself, have listened a time or two to her stories." I watched his face soften, only to harden as his concern seemed to worsen. "Do you remember the day you brought her to us?"

"As if it were yesterday," I replied almost too quickly. "So, why have you summoned me?"

"A war is coming. Tartarus has begun to stir as his wife, Gaia, does. I dare not mention this to my brothers. Not yet, anyway, for I am not sure if she will continue to awaken. Much must be done for that to happen." The shadows on his face seemed to turn grey despite the source of light in the room.

"As you know, Lord Hades, I do not just work for you. Death really has no master," I explained though it was clear that thought was well known with all.

"I am aware. My concern is the other gods of death, especially Lady Hel. Her dominion has some land to it but she has means of growth. I worry she will soon learn of Gaia's awakening and strive to take over my own dominion." It made sense but the thought of it actually coming true seemed almost unbelievable. Perhaps Lord Hades was only paranoid. I was close to feeling pity for him but I had seen this paranoia time and time again with these gods of death.

"I was bestowed this burden long ago by my brother. It the source of my power. Without it I have nothing." The ground beneath him vibrated with an eerie black color, darker than any sky I have ever encountered.

"I understand," I acknowledged.

Hades turned to me, his eyes almost begging for help. This was unlike any of the Lords and Ladies of the Underworld. "I need you to send me any information you hear, see, or sense. If any of the other gods plan to intervene or make a deal with Gaia, I want to be aware."

"It is not like the other gods to step in and take over one's dominion," I attempted to reassure him but to no avail.

"Yes, the other gods have agreed to not intervene in other territories. However, my nephew, Ares, has agreed to many things in the past only to break such agreements." It was difficult to argue with that recognition. Many gods in each dominion, equal to Ares, have established similar traits in themselves. It was a miracle no other war gods had crossed over to take control. But my mission seemed clear.

"I shall do as you request," I bowed. With a wave of a hand, I was dismissed. I glanced over at the book thief one more time. The group of souls unmoving as they listened to her voice. A sense of calmness settled on their faces the same way the humans in the bomb shelter had done so many years ago. "Goodbye, my book thief," I whispered to her. Not much had changed since last I saw her. Then again, I hadn't changed much either. I was always haunted by humans.


End file.
